oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Morytania
Morytania is a members-only area located east of Misthalin. Players wanting to access Morytania must complete the Priest In Peril quest. Morytania is a dark and haunted kingdom ruled by Vampires. Blood tithes are collected routinely on the human population. Towns and Cities The major towns and cities of Morytania are: *Canifis - a small town with a bank and tannery, is mostly inhabited by werewolves. *Port Phasmatys - This city is inhabited by ghosts. It can be accessed only by a toll gate which costs 2 ectotokens (those who have completed the Ghosts Ahoy quest can get in for free). Ghosts Ahoy is also heavily involved with Port Phastmatys. *Mort'ton is a very miserable place, with only two small stores. It plays a major role in the Shades of Mort'ton quest as well as the Shades of Mort'ton Minigame. *Burgh de Rott has one of the few banks in southern Morytania. *Meiyerditch is the capital of Morytania. This gigantic city is mostly a ruin, and contains one of the most complex 'agility courses' in RuneScape. Morytania has a similar name to Mauritania, a country in Africa. Other Features *Slayer Tower *Ectofuntus *Mort Myre Swamp *Haunted Woods *Barrows *Shade Catacombs History Morytania is a land of darkness, inhabited by the vampiric race, the Vyrewatch, werewolves (found in Canifis), ghosts of unruly souls (in Port Phasmatys) and humans, afflicted or enslaved by the Vampires. During the quest In Aid of the Myreque, Veliaf Hurtz talks about the five priest warriors that drew back the darkness of Misthalin across the Salve river and into Morytania. One corrupt warrior, Ivandis, went further into Morytania and was slain by Lord Drakan. His resting place was unknown, and it was rumoured he carried an object of his channeling power, known as the Rod of Ivandis. The lands of Morytania were once incorperated in Zaros's grand kingdom. It is unknown if the lands looked as they do today throughout Zaros' reign. The city Canifis was one of the more important ones in the kingdom, even having a teleport spell in the ancient magicks spell, also called: Kharryrl Teleport, set used by Zaros' army. The current ruler over the lands is Lord Drakan. Drakan was NOT of the same race as Zaros' army, the Mahjarrat, but Lord Drakan did help in Zamorak's successful attempt to overthrow Zaros. During one of the Morytania quests it is made known that Count Draynor, who is slayed by the player in the free-to-play quest Vampire Slayer, was actually related to Lord Drakan. One of the protectors of the 4 diamonds of Azzanadra resides in Morytania, he is a vampire and guards the blood diamond. The Morytania Campaign The Morytania Campaign was an event during the God Wars when Lord Lowerniel Vergidiyad Drakan invaded Morytania then known as Hallowvale. Lord Lowerniel Vergidiyad Drakan was a vampire follower of Zamorak during the God Wars. Drakan was in serach of a foothold for him and his vampire followers. Hallowvale was at that time a lush land with followers of Saradomin. Drakan jumped at the opportunity to seize this land as his own. Drakan and his followers landed in what we now know as the Sanquinesti region. From there he attacked the capital of Hallowvale, Meiyerditch. We currently do not know what kind of resistance was put up in Meiyerditch but what we do know is that the city was captured by Drakan and made his capital, the people of Morytania are forced to give blood tithes to this day. After the fall of Meiyerditch. Drakan put his eyes upon the rest of the kingdom. At one point he controlled the town of Burgh de Rott, however the people managed to liberate themselves from complete vampire control. There is no information on how Drakan affected Mort'ton (other than a gust of evil air killed this town) or Canifis. However the evil he brought eventually killed the land turning fields into swamps and healthy forests into dead woods. Drakan was unable to invade Misthalin due to seven priests (one of whom was Ivandis) blessing the River Salve preventing his men from crossing. Drakan never did manage to conquer all of Hallowvale, the town of Port Phasmatys was defended by Necrovarus, he raised a shield to keep the invaders out. However he trapped everyone in the town inside. Unable to get to food or other supplies, the villagers of the town all died. However their spirits still remain within the town's walls. Category:Regions * Category:Quest Locations